new york can't be complete without singing in the rain
by QuirkyAuthoress
Summary: In a world of money, social status and Jimmy Choo shoes, follow the teen lives of Blair Waldorf and Rachel Berry and their friends in New York City. Heartbreaks, drugs, alcohol, parties and show choir. Things will get feisty and I'll get spicy, but you know you love me - xoxo gossip girl. Introducing Smytherose.
1. I've got that poison on my mind

Chapter: I've_ got that poison, that poison on my mind._

**Words: 2000 +.**

**Spoilers: Basically everything in season one of both shows, this might change though.**

**Disclaimer: Glee characters belong to Fox, Gossip Girl characters belong to the CW.**

**Author Ramble at the end.**

* * *

Eric van der Woodsen really shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

In the highly praised and _appraised _Scandals Day restaurant which was basically a real life Grindr, where most homosexuals spent their time flirting or hoping to be checked out by the politicians who so conveniently, checked in to the Empire Hotel right a block away.

Anyway.

He shouldn't be thinking of Klaine in this way.

gossip girl started calling them Klaine when they first got together, they were such a fabolous couple and so inseparable that gossip girl had to say that she won't be surprised if they were lesbian princesses in their last lives.

He really shouldn't be thinking of an incredibly sexy threesome with name calling and touching and oooh-

His body fucking tingled.

They sat directly in front of him with Kurt's ohsosexy signature eyebrow frown-smile-pout thing and Blaine's easygoing non-flammable-gay smile.

But damn they were hot, to make a long story short Kurt and Blaine took an innocent Eric to mentor after he came,no wait was _thrown_ out of the closet by gossip girl.

At least on the bright side, people stopped believing he was gossip girl.

But damn they were hot.

He was lucky he lived in New York and in New York being gay was just like drinking Moet by breakfast, people raised eyebrows but left you alone in the long run.

He was lucky he didn't live in Ohio.

At least that was what Kurt said.

Apparently Kurt lived there until the sixth grade, his sexuality already known to all by the _third _after endless bullying his father finally decided to move him to the promised gay's land.

New York City.

'You simply have to wear less shouting colours Blaine, you cause traffic and not in the way you should', Kurt said with affection to well, Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine were either two things:

On again

Fucking

Them taking a break was basically them not calling each other pet names while out together.

But they oozed chemistry and of course sexual frustration.

'Kurt, you of all people know how I like how the colours highlight my best _features._'

_'He isn't the only one.'_ thought Eric.

Kurt turned a bit red. 'Believe me, I do.' he purred.

'Eric, why so quiet? You haven't even had a sip of your latte. That's highly unlike you.' Kurt gave him a questioning look.

'I was um, thinkingaboutschool ?'

_Do I actually expect them to believe that?_

'Liar, you were thinking about a guy weren't you?' Kurt accused him.

'You have a crush on someone in your school?' Blaine asked.

'Guy? Crush? Me? Pfft, Nooooo.'

_I,actually have a very deep desire for the both of you, in my bed with silk sheets and lots of champagne._

'Cut the crap van der Woodsen, you and Serena do the exact same thing when you lie, you start touching your ears, its why she hasn't been able to pull one on me in_ years_.'

'Or better yet do you have a crush on someone in Dalton? Sorry but Jeff is straight,believe me.' Blaine said with a bit of sadness.

'Jeff, Blaine? Really? He looks like he died his hair with lemonade!' Kurt seemed stung.

Before Blaine could reply both of them got texts on their iPhones.

'Blair'

'Rachel'

Blair and Rachel were Kurt and Blaine's best bitches.

Like, you know how there is best gay?

Klaine and Eric made best bitch. (Or maybe Klairic?)

_'Its highly offensive for them to classify us as their best gay, we should use something too, something that will bite.' Kurt complained._

_'What about best girl? That has a sudden hooker ring to it?' Blaine suggested._

_'That won't hurt half as much, were talking about Blair Waldorf here-_

_'And Rachel Berry.'_

_Kurt ignored him._

_'We need something provoking but incredibly accurate-'_

_'What about best bitch?' Eric had listened to them endlessly talk about how mean the best gay statement honestly wouldn't care but stuff like that seemed to really bother Kurt and Blaine just seemed to like making Kurt happy._

_Blaine and Kurt processed it._

_'It's brilliant.'_

_'And has a surprising honesty to it.'_

_'You're a genius E!' Blaine said with a smile as Kurt gave an approving nod._

_Eric spent the entire day happy._

'You should start calling Jenny that.'

Kurt gave a snap for the waiter to get their food, Blaine winced at the princess-y air.

'I mean she's already a bitch, why can't she be your best?' Kurt spoke with some contempt.

Kurt and Jenny were constantly at each other's throats, fashion being their lives, cutting competition as well and Eleanor both being their mentor didn't help matters either.

Both had very promising careers by the looks of it.

The wide-eyed blonde babe from Brooklyn and the gay fashionable upper east side boy.

E:True Hollywood Stories in the making.

'I don't think I'm well _Klaine _enough to do it yet.'

'Ridiculous, you're amazing E'

_You know what else will be amazing? You on a desk, or better in a library as Kurt the librarian checks our cards, we of course check out the Hummel selection._

'Of course Eric is incredible, we mentor him.' Kurt said with a genuine smile on his face.

'And don't think we will forget about your crush dear Eric.' Blaine said with his non-flammable smile.

'Yes, we will find him and your V-card will be check into Been Fucked Land.'

'Kurt!' Blaine said with shock while Eric blushed.

Yes though he thought like an S&M worker he was still a v-vir-

virgin.

_Why can't you guys just take it yourselves? The V-card could be swiped by Kurt the librarian and Blaine the Nightbird._

'What? Anyway I'll see both of you later, I need to meet B on the steps, Tata Eric, kisses Blaine.' And just like that Kurt Hummel was gone.

'I need to fly as well.'

_Nightbird wants to fly? He could do a Superman on me, anytime he wants..._

'See you E'

And Blaine was gone.

Taking a deep breath, Eric was going to be very late for school, because he was going to have to go home and have a _very _long and cold shower.

* * *

Kitty was spent and sore and damn,

Talk about it being so_ good _being _bad_.

The guy on the other side was a very aristocrat calm to Kitty's very opposite bothered and hot.

'You know Santana doesn't actually love you.' She said with a smirk. Her blonde hair looking very much like sex and S&M even though it was surprisingly vanilla.

Not like there wasn't any good vanillas left.

'Pretty little Kitty when would she understand?' he thought.

'I'm very much aware of Santana's feelings, so I'm sorry to say your little plan to make me heartbroken won't have your desired effects.'

Kitty didn't want to be in shock, I mean she was having a very bad week, starting with gossip girl talking about her affair with a politician's son to this, all she wanted was a quick fuck and maybe a little smack down.

Because making others miserable always made Kitty Wilde feel better.

'And you know this how?' She started putting back own her underwear.

'_Ma_ _chere, _Kitty, don't you get it?' He paused for a moment letting the rhetorical question sink in. ' I'm Chuck Bass.'

Chuck Bass and Santana Lopez were a very odd couple to put it in the politest way. Fuck each other and fuck others, go to events together but leave with someone else, haven't used a darling or a sweetheart since well, _never_.

Chuck Bass and Santana Lopez were together not because of usual reasons why people are together.

No, Chuck was always matched up with idiots,girls who never challenged him _enough._

Santana was smart, biting, honest, manipulative and a quality that was quite ironic: loyal.

Not loyal like _stay-with-only-you-Bass _loyal, more like if _you-talk-about-Chuck-like-that-I'll-harm-you _loyal.

Chuck and Santana were best friends basically. They were very fond of each other and knew the other one was cheating but didn't really care. They always had each other's backs anyway and their opinions were either very similar or incredibly different which always ended in an interesting fuck.

This morning they were even talking about Blairchel rivalry that had been going on since they were kids.

_'The most hilarious thing is that they're basically the same except of course Berry's nose of Hermanshncap or whatever hobbit Jews call it.' _

_'What's more hilarious is you being racist when you wanted to get that Schuester teacher fired for his Spanish stereotypes,' Chuck said with his debonair behaviour._

_'That's different Bass.' _

_Chuck started to doing his ridiculous smirking._

_'Bite me.' Santana said in frustration._

_'I thought you liked whips better?' Chuck's smirk was more teasing than before._

_'Of course I do, and Bass and don't forget my parents want to meet you again wear you best Ralph and your fakest good boy smile, let's at least try and make them believe the rumors aren't true..' Santana ruffled his hair to annoy him and walked out the door._

'You should be on your way to school Kitty,and how's your Justin Beiber? Is he aware your even here?'

'Are you blackmailing me Chuck?'

'No, I just like to see you squirm, your color is outstanding when you do.'

'He isn't even my boyfriend.'

Kitty did like Ryder, not matter how hard she bitched, and Ryder did like Kitty even though she was a bitch.

'But you'd like him to be and it wouldn't have made you squirm if you didn't feel guilty.'

'Fuck, you Bass.'

'You already did , now get your stuff out and have a nice day Kitty Cat.'

* * *

Five minutes away from school and Kurt got another text from Blair.

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, how dare you be late? On the first day of school? When you knew I'll have to ask you for advice on my accessories!**

Kurt replied:

_If you're still going with the outfit that we planned then Versace bag with red headband, you could always ask Serena, I'm not your personal bitch okay?_

Another text followed.

**I am, and you're right the Versace is better but blue headband instead, Serena is also late, no I'm your bitch and your my gay ;).**

Kurt laughed.

* * *

'Rachel can't speak know she's trying to save her voice', piped one of the hanger-ons.

Rachel gave Blaine a nod. She got out her notebook with gold stars on the cover and wrote him something then got another hanger on to give him.

_You're late, I needed you to know what I should sing for my audition for Maria in WSS. Even though this will probably be my fourth time playing her on Madame Concoran Junior Broadway show, you should be Tony again, since Finn is now so stuck up Vanessa's ass._

Blaine chuckled.

'I thought you were okay with Finnessa?'

Another hand written note was given to him.

Blaine and Rachel didn't really care if the hanger-ons knew what they were talking were harmless and to afraid of Rachel and of course, Quinn to do any real damage.

_Finnessa? Sounds like an ugly stepsister name, and of course I'm fine I was thinking about someone knew. Maybe Archibald? Or better Baizen?_

This time Blaine sent back a note he wrote on the back of the one Rachel gave him.

_No way on Baizen, do you know how much Blair will freak if you actually go out with Nate?_

He gave her back the note.

'Killing two birds with one stone.' Rachel's clear strong voice said back to him. 'The thirty minutes of saving voice are over.' She answered the question he was thinking. 'I've decided on Archibald thanks to you Blaine, now where's Quinn so she can get me a way of having some good time with her cousin.?'

Speak your mind and you'll be heard, beautiful Quinn with her graceful blonde locks and preppy pretty uniform.

Quinn was perfection.

Her face was angry.

'Guess what I just read on gossip girl.'

And just like that everyone's phones beeped.

_**Back to school we go, you people were so naughty in the summer, I'm almost disappointed but instead of telling you the news of sun let's talk about the now. Serena van der Woodsen, one of our favorite blondes was spotted leaving Brooklyn outside of not Dan but Puckerman's. Oh no what's Quinnie going to think when she sees S with her baby daddy?**_

_**-gossip girl xoxo**_

* * *

**First chapter!**

**I know this should be in crossovers but to be honest no one really checks the crossover section and since gossip girl is finished I thought it was best to put it here in the fabulous Glee archive.**

**I decided it would be cool to name the chapters after lyrics, books or movies because gossip girl is pop culture at the end of the day.**

**So the name of this chapter is a lyric from Poison by Nicole Scherzinger. **

**And I'm gossip girl xD, just to let you know.**

**And on a completely unrelated but totally related note my young justice story has given me some writer's block which I hope I'll be able to get out of, sorry for the long wait.**

**Reviews would be ah-mazing.**


	2. I'll keep your dirty little secret

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

**Words: 1700+**

**Warnings: Suggestive Themes. **

**Author's ramble at the end.**

**Thanks for reading.**

* * *

'Tell me it's a mistake, please tell me Serena that it's like the time when Kurt was caught going out of Sam's house because his father was bankrupt? Please tell me you were trying to shave off the mohawk or teach him English or something sensible.' Blair said.

Serena just focused on the plant.

Blair continued to look at the picture of Serena on her phone.

Kurt just looked exasperated.

'Are you having something with him?' Kurt drawled.'Dan is one thing, but baby daddy Puckerman is in another league of unacceptable Serena!'

Serena still focused on the plant.

'Are you S?' Blair said, her hair was starting to get a bit messy, the messy look didn't_ fit _Blair Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf is supposed to be immaculate.

She is suppose to be in_ control_.

'No.' Serena tugged slightly at her ears.

'She is.' Kurt said with a frown so deep it could fall of his face. '_Alle, alle!' _He said motioning to the followers to go which they did quickly.

Blair started to get angry at everything, at Serena for sleeping with Puck, Puck for sleeping with Serena, Rachel Berry for still being alive and most of all herself.

For that stupid thing she did over the summer.

But Kurt and Serena didn't know about that, they _didn't need too._

Kurt and Blair sat down motioning for Serena to sit down on the two lower steps they then made her turn towards them.

Blair was by far the shortest even when she was wearing her good heels, so basically Serena leveled with her on the steps while Kurt was slightly taller than her.

Her friends could actually look related, with theit brown hair and light complexion though Blair wasn't half as pale as Kurt.

Kurt always looked like so icy, sometimes it even scared Serena how just so cold he looked.

One day Serena was going to thaw all that ice.

It was funny how they looked at her like how parents looked at their child to explain why there was a rude word on the wall.

She almost giggled.

'Don't smile at me Serena! This is serious.' Blair tried to flatten her hair a bit, there is no need to look anything but kept and perfect though she felt anything but.

'Okay, Puck isn't that bad, we were in a bar together-'

Blair and Kurt's eyes widened with horror.

'I didn't drink anything! We got talking we both were pretty depressed over the stuff that happened last year and he said so many kind things and he made me laugh and next thing I know-'

'Your in his dingy apartment in Brookyln screaming adult words.' Kurt said sarcasm oozing. 'My fabulous Serena,don't you see? You are a star who picks meteors.'

'Um, thank you Kurt?'

'No don't thank me, what I want to know is why you don't go for guys like I don't know Mike Chang? Or Jesse St. James or hell, Sam Evans!'

'Puck isn't bad,he's surprisingly sweet, he's made mistakes but so have all of us, who had a crush on his stepbrother in the seventh grade?'

'That was a phase.'

'Who was in lust with Chuck Bass when we were eight graders?'

Blair jumped out of her head when she heard that name.

Chuck Bass.

Who was so conveniently with Santana Lopez.

'B, you blanked out a bit didn't you?' Kurt looked at her with concern.

'What? No! I was just thinking of what we were going to do about Fabray.'

'No, I already feel bad about being with Puck, I don't want to now start attacking the mother of his _child_.'

They eventually agreed that if Quinn threw the first punch then they counterattack though a relunctant Serena still didn't want to do anything.

The bell rung for school.

'Well, ladies I'll see you after school, met me for lunch?'

He hugged Blair 'My little Waldorf.' he said with affection.

'Elizabeth' she said with mock-menace.

'Don't worry my beautiful Serena, if anyone even tries to say anything, just call me up, I'm only a Met step away.'

'I really wish I was your boyfriend Kurt.' Serena gave him a big hug.

'Yes, if only you girls were gay males, threesomes everywhere!'

* * *

Vanessa opened the door of her apartment.

'Finn! And flowers!' She said acknowleding the daisies.

'I remembered you saying how you liked how daisies revolutionized female directors everywhere and-, why are you laughing? Did I mix something up again?'

Finn was so sure he got it right this time, he didn't want to screw up especially infront of Vanessa.

She was just so smart and talented and she didn't make him feel like he wasn't smart and he wasn't talented.

She was also hot, which was a serious bonus.

'Finn' She said between laughs. 'Daisies was a short film on prostitutes.'

'Oh, I'll just take the flowers back and leave with my very small dignity and go and bury myself in a hole.' There was no way Artie will hear about this, he would have a field day.

Vanessa stopped him.

'No don't go, it's the thought that counts, you're very sweet Finn.'

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Unlike his ex-girlfriends ( Quinn, Penelope, and those few days of Georgina even if he didn't know what was real and what was fake in that relationship) Vanessa didn't make him feel like a complete and utter idiot and uncapable of doing anthing.

Well, Rachel didn't either.

But that was another story.

Did he mention that she was hot?

'Now, you know what else is sweet?' Vanessa purred as she dropped her voice off to a whisper.

'I don't know, will you tell me?'

'Better than telling, I could show _you_.'

Vanessa pulled Finn in to her room.

_Thank God for flower power._

* * *

Shelby Concoran was amazing.

She was fabulous.

She was talented.

She was one in a billion.

'Shelby?'

She was being _disturbed_.

A lady with blonde hair came out of the backstage.

'Lily van der Woodsen, I probably should say I'm pleasured to see you but I was in the middle of perfecting my high notes.'

Lily sighed.

'Shelby your voice doesn't need to be perfected, it's been like a siren's since we were fourteen!'

'Yes, the songbird and the socialite.'

'We were quite a pair weren't we?'

'Yes, yes we were.'

A silence passed between the women.

'Rufus.'

'Bart.'

They laughed. You don't normally see Lily and Shelby nervous.

Lily was always a beautiful confident calm.

Shelby was always a passionate fiery energy.

_Never nervous._

'Rufus is perfect for you, both of you so musically talented-'

'Bart and you are a good puzzle too, so very elite and debonair.' Shelby teased.

'So it's not weird?'

'No and even if it was we aren't teenagers; we can handle it.'

The two women smiled at each other though to be honest they weren't so sure...

* * *

Bang

Hit

Bang Bang.

'Humphrey! I know you're in there! I can practically smell the coffee and man-girling!'

Bang

Hit

Complain from old lady.

Today really isn't Puck's day.

Bang Bang.

'What do,you want Puck?'

'I'm sorry dude, I'm sorry for violating the bro code on another one of my friend's girls, I'm sorry that you had to read it on that stupid gossip girl first, I'm sorry that they made fun of you at Dalton today-'

Dan winced at the memory.

'And I'm so sorry that really I'm _not sorry _because Serena is beautiful and she's smart and she makes me feel good about myself and-'

'Why did I open the door for you?'

'I don't want to make our broship break apart, you , me , Tina and Vanessa were a team of awesome. '

'It's actually Tina,Vanessa, you and I.' Dan corrected.

'Well if you want the chicks before dicks! C'mon bros?'

Dan would have been taken aback if anyone else said this to him, this idea of an apology.

Because this was definitely not a real apology.

He chuckled at his friend, he was right they were a good team, but not a team of awesome.

Because a team of awesome was_ridiculous_.

'Bros.'

* * *

'Jenny! Wait up.'

Jenny turned to see Jake run up to meet her.

It's either now or never.

_Forget the fact that you guys practically grew up together and she might think of you like a brother, forget the fact that she goes to a school filled with moneybag boys, forget that's she's now an uptown girl. Fuck, now I can't get the tune out of my head._

'And she'll know I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an uptown girl!' Jenny chimed slightly confused.

_Fuck, Westlife._

'Date.'

_Seriously Puckerman?! Date?_

'September 18th.'

'No, haha, I mean would you please go on a date with me.' He pointed to himself. 'Jake Puckerman.' He never felt more nervous in his life.

'Of course I will, I've been waiting for you to ask me this _forever._'

_Well this is a relief._

'Now walk me home though I don't think you'll be needed to be introduced to my dad.'

Jenny winked.

Life was good.

* * *

'You called me here at this hour to discuss your relationship issues?'

He patted the cat.

The room was smoky and two people in front of the Godfather could barely even breathe.

_'We could have gone to Kurt, Blair, Chuck hell even Nate! But no he had to want to be with the Godfather.'_

'Tell me young couple why do you need my help? Or better what can me helping you do for _me_?

Mercedes couldn't take anymore of this The Grandfather bullshit.

'Cut the crap Artie.'

Just like that the moment was gone, Brittany took away Lord Tubbington from Artie's grasp.

'C'mon Lord Tubbington it's time for you to go and see your yoga instructor so you don't die before the Kitty-pocalypse.'

'You're no fun Mercedes.' Artie gave her a frown. 'Anyway what do you guys want? I have movie directors to meet.'

'Don't you mean movies to direct?'

'No Mercy, when your father develops a ground-breaking theory in Science you get to meet people.'

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

'Now I a busy man and Seinfeld has to meet the Queen.'

'Elizabeth?'

'Of course not, Latifah.' Artie smiled at his little joke. 'Now what do you want?'

'First of all we aren't a couple, second of all, I could cut you and third of all, he's having an affair with a _married woman_.'

Sam just put his hand through his hair and focused his attention of his phone.

Beep.

_**What is up with blonde's nowadays? First Serena? Then I see that Kitty comes out of the Empire hotel with a tramp hickey that only one Bass can give but on other news Sam seems to have laid low, to low for our resident White Chocolate, so I'm calling a search party. Find me anything on Blonde Thunder New Yorkers. Because we all know aristocrats prefer blondes.**_

_**- xoxo gossip girl**_

* * *

**There are a lot of story lines in this, though they intertwine with each other.**

**There are two major rivalries.**

**Blair, Kurt and Serena.**

**Quinn, Blaine and Rachel.**

**You either fall in of these two or be neutral.**

**No, Rachel doesn't know that Shelby is her mum.**

**Yes, Jake/Jenny will be around for sometime.**

**Why is it Blair and Rachel that are best bitches and not Quinn and Serena?**

**Maybe because of the fact that they aren't actually bitchy? O****r maybe because they aren't so close? Or maybe something that would be better to tell in following chapters...**

**The name of this chapter is a lyric from Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.**

**To be honest I don't want to tell the couples of the story just yet because I don't want that to be the focus of the story.**


	3. Every Marley has it's thorn

**Words: 2900+**

**Chapter: Every Marley Finds It's Thorn**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own anybody, I mean if I did Blairtana would rule the world.**

**And Ryitty would have happened already.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

Quinn has felt unloved before.

When she caught Finn staring too many times at Rachel's chest.

When she found out she was pregnant with a bastard child.

When her parents threw her out.

When Puck started seeing and sleeping with numerous other girls when she was with his child.

When that stupid Kurt implied that her problems were not important. (That also made her angry.)

And now, Serena van der Woodsen was with Puck.

That her made her feel _very_ unloved.

She had no idea why it even bothered her so much, she broke up with him.

She was the one who told him to stop calling, she was the one who told him to leave her alone. She was the one who rudely called him a loser and poured her smoothie on him in front of everyone at the Society was the one who didn't allow him kiss her at the end of school party.

She was the one who said she didn't love him.

She _kinda _of pushed him away.

Extra emphasis on the kinda.

But she knew this feeling very well. It starts with anger (what she showed this morning when she was with Blaine and Rachel), then spite ( what she showed the freshman at Crawford County), then witty (what she showed her teachers, Rachel and Blaine knew what was coming next after that) and then tears,_ bucket _loads of tears that make her look ugly and turn her all snotty and disgusting (what she showed Rachel and Blaine again).

She just really needed to talk to Nate.

Nate who took her in when she needed a home.

Nate who was always there for her.

Nate who gave Puck a smack down when he found out that he got his favourite cousin pregnant.

She still lived with Nate and his mom now, she politely refused her mother's proposal to come home.

She threw her out when she needed her the most.

_Don't let these old feelings come back Q, remember who and what you are._

Yes, she's Quinn Fabray.

She won't let Puck or Finn or her mother or her decisions in the past define her.

She's Quinn-_fricken-_Fabray.

_But still Serena better sleep with one eye open._

Quinn dialed a number.

'Rachel, how about we launch that plan a little early?'

* * *

'gossip girl's a liar!' Kitty exclaimed.

She was very pretty with her blonde hair pulled back and her very short Cheerios uniform ( Upper East Side schools had cheerleaders as well you know). Her legs were lean and her eyes wild with passion.

'What?'

'Actually, no I'm a liar by calling gossip girl a liar but this thing between us, its changing me. I don't know I actually didn't laugh at an old person sitting in the restaurant alone today.'

Is it weird that he thought that was cute?

'I have that quality in me, besides I don't read gossip girl.'

_Is this boy for real?_

Kitty gave a long sigh.

'I hate you. Now I'm going to have to be honest, why do you do this to me?'

'It's my superpower making beautiful cheerleaders sweet instead of sour and scoring points, never forget scoring points.'

Kitty rolled her eyes.

'I was with Chuck Bass.'

'Okay?'

'No, as in _with him intimately.'_

'When?'

'This morning.'

Ryder just looked like someone kicked him in the face.

He was just so sad and adorable and she'd give anything to stop this torture.

'Well, it isn't like you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend.' He did a boyish shrug. 'So it doesn't matter what you do with someone else.'

'Then why do I feel bad about it?'

'I think you know.'

'Ask me out already.'

'Is that a demand?.'

'No, it's an order, I know your feelings for me has to be driving you crazy.'

Ryder grinned.

'Well since it's an order, will you Kitty Wilde go out on a date with me, Ryder Lynn?'

Kitty's lips found away to Ryder's, it was a long passionate kiss, Ryder almost moaned in the sensation.

Then they broke apart.

'Yes,yes I will.'

_**Ooh La La, romance is in the air! It seems that Kitty has finally settled down ,did you get bored with senator's sons and other people's boyfriends Kitty Cat? But is Golden Boy Ryder really her type ? Beware Dyslexia in this town it's when the nice boys go away that the Kitty starts to play. They don't call her Wilde for nothing.**_

_**-xoxo gossip girl**_

* * *

'I don't love you.'

'I was aware of that.'

Santana wondered how she and Chuck looked from another person's view.

They always made such a good team, last year all the plans and schemes they _hilarious_.

'We don't have any real connection.'

'I was also aware of that.'

'We are dating for the wrong reasons.'

'What are you playing at Santana?'

'I'm breaking up with you,Chuck.'

'So who is it?'

Out of all the responses Santana wasn't expecting_ that_.

'I've always known this, all you've said wasn't any news really. We date because we think we are the best for one another because we think no one else deserves us. I haven't found someone who I'd rather be with but you have.'

'You're a liar, you're in love with Waldorf, you get all dazed when someone even mentions her and I've seen your web history Chuck -.'

'Don't change the subject.' Chuck snapped.

Santana scowled.

'Don't _ever_ tell me what to do.'

A stony silence followed.

'You know what Chuck? I've met spoons better than you. Yes actually spoons and not the silver ones no, I'm talking about the fugly ones that they give you with your ice cream at that rundown shop in Bushwick. Go jump off a cliff.' She shouted all to aware of the fact that someone just took a photo of her.

_You better press send bitch._

She walked out with a stride and when a boy on the street, wolf whistled at her she winked and bounced her hair.

She was a free woman now.

_**Spotted: Santana and Chuck, tension and snapping in Bamberry's. Now, I'm a fan of a Saint Santana in a mood as much as anyone but why would Chuck need to be shown some Adjacent hospitality? Is it the end of these two sadists? Or is it because Santana has began to look at bras instead of biceps? Sigh, I'm almost surprised. Almost.**_

_**- xoxo gossip girl**_

* * *

_Breathe in and out Marley, you can do this._

She looked at her surroundings, in the pristine room with its old fashioned Victorian furniture.

This place was more expensive than her mother and her lives _combined_.

She let herself consume it all, the flowers, the wedding gowns, the magazines and the cakes.

She was actually lucky to be able to do this.

When Jenny told her that she was starting an internship in Eleanor Waldorf Designs and how happy she was to finally do the things she always wanted to do, it inspired Marley to - with a lot of encouragement from her friends -apply for the most elegant and sophisticated wedding planning business in the_ world_.

_Or well at least New York City._

She got lost in the beauty of it all.

Savannah Smythe's Wedding Scene.

Marley always had a soft spot for weddings, she loved them.

She didn't talk much, always letting Jenny take the lead.

Even if she spent more time with those rich kids.

She didn't want to let that bother her, that she might be losing her only friend.

So she immersed her self in the act of weddings instead buying magazines upon magazines, re-watching the royal family weddings, window shopping at Vera Wang's until they told her to get out.

Sometimes, or maybe all the time she'd think of her own wedding.

She already had her everything to last detail picked out. The flowers will be peonies because they were have favorite, her hair would be put in an elegant bun with a little tiara on the side and her wedding dress must be slim fitted because she definitely didn't have the curves to pull off the more bodacious looking dresses -

'Someone's getting caught up in the scene.'

She turned back to see a young man, _teenager?, _look at her. He was blonde with green eyes that seemed to glisten dangerously. He was very good-looking.

He was also mocking her. She could feel the pity.

_He's probably thinking about how stupid and young and childish you are. _

'What's wrong with liking weddings?' Marley snapped.

'Nothing I suppose, except for the fact that only silly dreamers believe in all that romantic crap.'

'It's not crap, it's beautiful, for one day an average girl feels like a princess, with all eyes on her and she's getting married to someone who loves her and will love her to the death -'

The boy sneered, 'A hopeless romantic and a silly dreamer.'

'I don't know what your problem is but you aren't important to me and I don't care about what you think, and I don't have to deal with you -'

Savannah Smythe entered the room.

'Darling come and give me a kiss.'

Sebastian leaned over and gave her a polite but distant kiss on the cheek.

'Hello mother.' His voice hollow.

_Mother? MOTHER? Uh no, Marley Rose what have you gotten yourself into?_

She was happy to at least have her baby back in New York even though she had to basically force him on the plane from Paris.

'You must be the new intern.' She said. She appraised the girl.

_The baby, sweet, innocent type with wide , very bland. But probably a hard worker and she looks very smart. Almost could be pretty if she tried to do something with her hair instead of Hats-R-Us at least I won't have to worry about Sebastian having relations with her._

'Now you officially start tomorrow, I have to got to the spa then a few meetings with a few clients, Sebastian we can have lunch later okay maybe you can introduce to your new boyfriend?'

'He wasn't my boyfriend mother, he was a friend.'

'That I caught one too many times naked in your penthouse? Which reminds me you're moving back with me'

Sebastian hesitated a bit, his eyes spiteful and his mouth hard like he wanted to say something vicious but eventually this fizzled since he gave his mother a reluctant nod.

Savannah left the room; her high heels making sounds till they were unable to hear it.

Sebastian gave Marley a confident smirk.

'It seems like you _do _have to deal with me.' He gazed at her with something a bit new from his old pity glance.

It made Marley feel incredibly uncomfortable.

'Marley.' he tried that name on his tongue taking his time to draw out the vowels. He seemed to enjoy the fact that it made her squirm.

_Why Marley did you think you could do this?_

* * *

_**Mercedes Jones has been hitting high notes with everyone now that her tour is over, if rumor has it she's been meeting up with her boy toy White Chocolate. Who are still not a couple. Whatever you say Mercedes, but on to more important questions, which rivalry will she fall under? Blair or Rachel? Beware Mercedes they have been looking for someone like you.**_

_**-xoxo gossip girl**_

Sam turned off his phone.

He just really needed to think now, about everything.

was not a bad person no matter how many times Mercedes said so, she helped him in his family's time of need.

So what if she called him for what Artie described as a booty call ?

_'Booty call Sam __**Boo-tay**__, she's a right .' Artie said after much convincing that they weren't pulling his legs. Irony intact._

_'Lord Tubbington has booty calls with Hunter's cat sometimes that or he must have started watching Asian porn again.' Brittany chimed._

His mood changed for the better when he remembered that.

_Fuck, gossip girl. _

Ever since his stripper days which were given to her by a certain Nate Archibald. Who was using it to cover up his attraction to Rachel who was going out with Finn who slept with Georgina who was told to seduce him by the same Rachel.

Last year was _crazy._

Anyway.

Ever since gossip girl had called him White Chocolate or White Thunder or Trouty Right Under.

She'd just been ridiculing him and yes, even more than anyone else in the UES.

_What's she going to do if she finds this out?_

She'll probably explode with glee and witty comebacks.

Don't get him wrong Sam knew what he was doing wouldn't earn him a boy scout badge but still...

He needed the money.

His parents needed the money.

His brother and sister needed the money

And yes it was better to have sex with a lady that he kind of enjoyed (emphasis on the past tense)even though he was starting to feel really guilty about it-than doing body rolls for desperate housewives.

_And what about Mercedes?_

Beautiful Mercedes who unfortunately cast off their relationship as a summer fling and left the following day.

Which was a big blow for him, luckily he had Chuck's black book to try to erase or at least_ soften _the pain.

It didn't.

So excuse him for not treating her with open arms and a big smile when she told him that she bought him chap stick all the way from Tokyo.

Excuse him for being bitter.

He didn't want any godforsaken chap stick anyway he had_ plenty_.

He wanted her.

But unfortunately Kendra didn't want to share him which was were the problems started.

And you want to know what sucks?

The fact that Mercedes doesn't know that she's the _reason_ for the conflict

He just let her believe what she wanted to believe about the situation, choosing not to tell her the truth.

_What is the truth Sam?_

The truth was that he loved her and he was hurt when she left and how Kendra didn't matter.

And their relationship wasn't just a summer fling.

_It was the best relationship of my life._

Artie's advice wasn't that bad just one meeting with Kendra tell her that he was done and if she threw a scene he'd just tell her that he'll tell her husband all about it.

Contrary to popular belief Sam wasn't stupid.

Just in case, he had voice recordings of all the liaisons.

All the times she came for him and said he was better than her husband, all the times she called him stupid and thanked God that his parents were rich because he was incapable of doing _anything_.

She was really a mean lady.

Sam was all to aware of what he was doing wasn't right and he did feel very bad about it that's why he hoped with all his might that there would be no need for Plan B.

He entered the mansion hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

'Sam, dear.' Kendra said in a sickly sweet tone. 'If you really thought you could go_ scot-free_ after all we've been through then I guess you really don't know me at all.'

_How the hell did she know?_

'I could see by the way you looked at me.' Reading his expression. 'What happened to those passionate eyes?' She touched his face. Sam flinched. 'Or is it because your girlfriend is in town?' Her gaze dangerous.

'I..I have things , things that your husband won't be happy to hear.' Sam hoped he was coming off as scary or indifferent.

By the way smiled at him it was obvious he didn't.

'What happened to Kendra?' she said silkily. Sam didn't answer.

'See I don't care about what you have on me because you should see what I have on _you._' Sam still didn't say anything.

'Being a socialite can get pretty boring, so I thought I could check out the teen scene maybe? This gossip girl certainly has a lot of things on you and your friends so I thought I could give her a new scoop?'

Kendra tossed him her phone.

_Crap._

It was a draft of a text with exactly what Sam had done over the time.

_There was even a voice recording._

She gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

'I'll see you in the other room.' Before she entered her bedroom she added ' And don't forget it's Kendra.'

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was going to be through of her and then go and fight for Mercedes.

But he couldn't let gossip girl know, he didn't want anybody else to know.

_What if it gets back to his parents?_

'Sam.' Kendra drawled enjoying herself more than she had in a really long time. 'Are you ready?'

_I could delete the text._

'Don't even think about deleting the text, do you know how many phones I have?'

Sam, with not many options left, walked through her bedroom door.

'Good to see that you saw it_ my _way.'

_**Still nothing in Trouty Right Under? I'm disappointed gossips, anyways it's a few days till Cotillion and I can't wait to see how Serena is ever going to make Puck go from drab to debonair? and who will our favorite brunette's bring to the table? I mean come on Rachel and Blair single and ready to mingle doesn't cut it for Cotillion.**_

_**- xoxo gossip girl**_

* * *

**I'm proud to say that I have introduced all the heroes and anti-heroes (heroines and anti-heroines) of importance!**

**Teen villains will come later ;).**

**Does anybody know who Mrs. Giardi is? ;)**

**Smytherose was supposed to be a whole other story but I thought it would have been cooler to put them here besides I want to try and give this story my all.**

**Marley,Jenny,Eric,Jake,Kitty and (spoiler) Unique are all freshman btw.**

**Everyone else except adults or otherwise stated are juniors.**

**And to be honest it would be nice to get some reviews, I mean even to say 'good' or 'your characterization sucks'.**

**Not so much the last one though.**

**But seriously anything would be cool.**

**Thanks for the follows and review :)**

**See the way I say review as in singular? Instead of reviews?**

**Sigh, I'm such a desperate kiddo aren't I?**

**Also I write in POVs so don't be angry at Quinn's little montage Kurt stans, I'm one myself even.**

**This chapter is called Every Marley Has It's Thorn, derived from Every Rose Has It's Thorn.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
